1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device and a method for processing and presentation of x-ray images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For diagnostic and therapeutic purposes it is helpful to isolate regions in x-ray images. A segmentation or subject recognition in x-ray images is implemented with segmentation or subject recognition algorithms, wherein the x-ray images used for this have been generated with a conventional x-ray dose. X-ray images that have been created with distinctly reduced individual image dose during a tomographic method (for example tomosynthesis) require a highly complex and time-consuming computation effort in order to implement a segmentation or a subject recognition with the segmentation or a subject recognition algorithms cited above since—due to the very low individual x-ray image dose—the x-ray images do not exhibit the contrast of the aforementioned x-ray images.